


Gravitation of the Cuddle Buddies

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Tristan decide that a Cuddle Day is the best way to cure Miles' sickness. AKA, Triles watches SpongeBob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation of the Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Based off an idea by the tumblr user titch-the-eskibro-bandit. Uses a couple of lines suggested by this person as an homage, though ultimately, the story went in a completely different direction than I had intended :P As I say, follow the muse!
> 
> Also, this is conveniently posted in time to honor Eric's birthday \o/
> 
> Setting: Takes place in the episode where Miles is sick and Maya breaks into his house. The episode is You Drive Me Crazy in Season 14.

**Gravitation of the Cuddle Buddies**

Miles woke up groggy as fuck. He dimly recalled falling asleep feeling perfectly fine the night before, but that did nothing to assuage the aches that wracked his body. The worst part though was his nose; it was stuffy, he couldn't breathe and he just wanted to kill himself to get over it.

He groaned in despair at the thought that he wouldn't get to see Tristan at school today. Most days his time with Tristan was the highlight.

He picked up his phone to call Tristan in order to let him know that he needn't bother with finding a matching outfit for the day. His phone alerted him to a Facerange message from Tristan. He flicked his thumb to open the message, wondering why Tristan didn't just text him as he normally did.

_Morning love_ , he saw Tristan had sent him 15 minutes ago. He always was an early riser. Miles put a good deal of effort into his style compared to most guys, but Tristan was above and beyond the amount of effort Miles was willing to put into his looks.

_morning tris_ , he typed back.

Not a moment passed before he got a response from Tristan. _What are you wearing today, sexy?_

_Nothing ;)_ Miles replied hitting enter before continuing the message. _I'm not going to school today, I feel like shit._

_oh :(_ Tristan sent back. _Want me to bring you anything?_

_Nah,_ Miles answered. _I'm just going to take a shower to clear some of this grogginess and get back in bed._

_I'm making you some of my special soup and spending the whole day with you,_ Tristan replied.

Miles began to tell him not to worry, but Tristan had already signed off. He resigned himself to letting Tristan coming over. It could only make things better. So he threw out one last message before heading to the shower.

_Hurry up, I want to kill myself._

* * *

Miles took a quick shower and felt marginally better. His body still ached, though the warm water did its part to loosen his muscles a bit and to clear his sinuses enough so it no longer felt like he had snorted a balloon.

He quickly put gel in his brown hair to fix himself up; he may be too tired to bother shaving this morning or putting on fresh clothes, but he was going to at least smell good and have nice hair for his boyfriend. It was the hair that captivated people. He'd seen more than one girl's knees buckle at his hair - and exactly one Tristan.

It would take Tristan approximately 20 minutes to get here from his home so he had just enough time left to brew two cycles of his mother's keurig before he arrived. He hoped that most of his family had already left. He could tolerate his siblings or his mother, but he didn't need his dad to belittle him for being sick. He didn't need to feel like more shit.

His wish was granted as he looked out the kitchen window to see both of his parents' cars gone. As he put the second k-cup he saw Tristan pulling into his driveway. He propped open the door so his platinum-blond lover could enter as he finished prepping the coffee. Straight black for him and a blueberry flavored concoction for Tristan. He'd learn back in Paris that the quickest way to a person's heart was knowing their favorite coffee.

"Morning," he greeted Tristan as he handed him his coffee the moment he walked into the kitchen.

Tristan's face broke into a grin. "That voice," he said through a giggle at Miles' expense.

"Heyyyyyyy," Miles said dramatically. "You volunteered to come, no making fun of me." His sick voice reminded him of a frog.

"I would never," Tristan said, placing a peck on Miles' cheek. "And blueberry? You know me so well?"

"I try," Miles said, he eyes staring longingly at Tristan and he was thankful for everything he had. He had never had someone he felt as close to as Tristan. "So what's the plan? And where is this soup?"

"I brought everything with me, I'll put it on the stove and it'll be ready in a few hours," Tristan answered.

"And what will we do until then?" Miles asked huskily as his lips brushed Tristan's neck.

They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. "Cuddle Day," they said in tandem.

* * *

"Oh, come on Miles, you know you want to! Sponge Bob can make even the grumpiest-most-sickest- rich-boy feel better," Tristan said with a passion that was child-like; which was oh-so cute, Miles couldn't help but notice.

"Most sickest?" Miles joked, an eyebrow raised at Tristan's choice of words.

"Hardy-har-har," Tristan retorted. "You know what I meant."

"I always know what you mean, Tris," Miles said, reintroducing his lips to Tristan's neck as his hands roamed the blonde's chest.

Tristan savored the sensation for a bit before speaking. "But seriously, Sponge Bob. It always makes me feel better when I'm sick. Did you not watch it when you were a kid?"

"I did. Some," Miles replied, before quieting for a moment. "My parents never liked me watching it, too low class for them. I do remember this one episode when I was like 4. It had this really catchy song."

"The bubbly bowl!?" Tristan exclaimed excitedly.

Miles frowned. "No, though you'll have to show me one day," he said with a wink.

"Definitely," Tristan said with a grin. "So what was this episode you remember?"

"It was a long time ago..." Miles began, wondering how to describe them memory. "It was about a pizza."

Tristan's eyes twinkled. "Krusty crab pizza!"

"That sounds about right," Miles said with a smile.

"Get your laptop!" Tristan ordered. Miles raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn't like Tristan to be bossy... but he kind of liked it. So he went to get his laptop from his room. He returned moments later, and during his absence Tristan had drunken over half of his coffee.

"Liking your coffee I see," Miles said, taking his seat back on the couch and grabbing his own coffee. He hadn't realized how cold he had been when he went to get his laptop, and now that he was back on the couch he gravitated to Tristan's warmth.

Tristan finished his coffee before replying. "Only when you make it," he said with a wink, before taking Miles laptop. "I better not find any porn on here."

Miles nearly spat his coffee with the urge to laugh. He swallowed then answered. "No worries there, I feel asleep talking to you."

"That's what I thought," Tristan remarked as he was typing into the YouTube search box. "A-ha, found it!"

"Found what?"

"The Krusty Crab Pizza song!"

Miles smiled at Tristan's enthusiasm as the song started to play.

"The Krusty Krab Pizza, is the pizza, absolu-tive-ly!" Miles face broke into a grin remember the quirkiness of Sponge Bob. The quirkiness of the yellow sponge only increased as he spurted air - water? - from his lips as he sang the song. And then he was singing the song while twerking and Miles couldn't hold back his laughter.

"When are you going to do that, Tris?" he couldn't help but tease. Tristan brushed him off as he cleared his throat, then belted out the rest of the song.

"KRUSTYY KRAA-AAA-AAAA-AAAABB PIZZAAAAAAA, IT'S THE PIZZA YEA-AHH, FOR YOU AND MEEEEEEE-EEEEEE-EEEEE."

Miles was hysterical at this. His boyfriend was adorable, singing out this kid's show song with so much passion. It's what he loved about Tristan. He was always just himself and knew how to express it. Tristan was grinning so hard right now that Miles knew he could never let anything bad happen to him.

"So when are you going to do that twerking?" Miles joked.

"Not happening," Tristan said with a laugh. "I hardly have the body for that."

Miles face fell at that. Leave it to him to be the thing to ruin the mood. "You have the body for whatever you want, Tris."

Tristan smiled at him and Miles melted, his body being pulled to Tristan's in the inevitable gravitation pull that existed between the two of them. "I love you, Tris."

Miles felt Tristan freeze under him, and Miles heart stopped. Was it too soon? That fear was washed away when Tristan returned his affection. "I love you too, Miles."

Miles relaxed his body into Tristan as the attraction between them melted and melded them together into one warmth. This was the most love Miles had ever felt. Both as the lover and the object of another's.

His sickness was a thought of the past as Tristan loaded up more episodes of Sponge Bob. They watched them and Miles couldn't shake the feeling of longing for those days when he was allowed to watch this silly nonsense. Back when he felt happy, warm and secure all the time. Before he had become the eternal disappointment of his parents.

And until this very moment he forgot what that feeling felt like. Tristan made him feel that way and he had never been happier. As Miles slowly drifted off to sleep, he knew that cuddling to Sponge Bob would be their thing now. And like his love for Tristan, he was not ashamed of it one damned bit.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I included the facerange stuff to explain their communication so that Grace could hack Miles' facerange. Why they didn't text? That's up for the Degrassi writers to decide.
> 
> Also, I can't believe I wrote this, fluff isn't usually my thing :P
> 
> Edited 3/17/2016.


End file.
